Mudanças
by Robin yume
Summary: Sora dá o primeiro passo para a sua vida adulta enquanto relembra as mudanças que a fizeram chegar até aquele caminho. Slice of life/ Short fic (COMPLETA)
1. Capítulo 1

**Crescer é sempre muito complicado. Olhar pra trás e ver a pessoa que você era.. e quem você se tornou é sempre um choque. E as perguntas sempre ficam na cabeça: O quanto foi que eu mudei? Foi pra melhor? Que amigos eu deixei pra trás? Que sonhos eu realizei?**

 **A criança eu era antes... teria orgulho de mim agora?**

 **A Sora era uma personagem muito querida por mim na infância e, assim como os outros escolhidos, ela cresceu comigo e mudou comigo e eu me identifico muito com ela... dessa forma eu peguei esses sentimentos e fiz o melhor para transcrevê-los nessa fanfic.**

 **Aproveitem a Leitura.**

* * *

\- Hmm... mas já é esse horário?

Naquela manhã em particular Sora Takenouchi acordou muito, muito cedo. Para ser plenamente sincera, ela mal havia fechado o olho a noite inteira. Rolara na cama de um lado, depois o outro, afofara o travesseiro e mudara de posição diversas vezes, sem nenhum sucesso em conseguir pegar no sono.

Aquele era um dia muito, muito importante para ela, de forma que sua ansiedade não a deixara pregar o olho. Estava tão ansiosa que nem mesmo agora sentia um pingo de sono... Sentia... ou melhor, _sabia_ que todo o seu futuro dependia da resposta que iria receber em algumas horas.

Passara a noite inteira pensando em o que fizera ela a tomar aquela decisão e em quantas mudanças passara para chegar até aquele dia. Lembrou-se de si, ainda na menina que acreditava que seria um jogadora de futebol profissional. Treinava muito pra isso e jogava muito muito bem. Quando teve de mudar de colégio, entretanto, começou a encarar as dificuldades das diferenças entre meninos e meninas na sociedade.

A nova escola não possuía um clube de Futebol feminino e nem misto. Tentou até juntar um grupo grande o suficiente para formar o próprio clube porém não teve sucesso. Taichi lhe sugeriu tentar entrar no clube masculino mas os colegas não aprovaram a ideia e a diretoria também não permitiu à exceção. Ela logo viu que era uma batalha que não poderia vencer e teve de se conformar em jogar algumas partidas apenas fora da escola com o amigo, quando conseguia tempo para isso.

Sua mãe ficou um tanto quanto aliviada em ver que Sora praticava cada vez menos um esporte masculino e grosseiro. Tentava entender a paixão de sua filha, mas, por outro lado, a educação rígida e tradicional que ela mesma recebera não a deixava ver o esporte completamente livre de preconceitos. Fez então seu melhor para ver Sora feliz, e passou a lhe ensinar tênis na tentativa de que ela se esquecesse do futebol e se interessasse por outra coisa.

A menina logo pegou gosto pelo tênis e, felizmente, havia um clube de feminino em que ela pôde entrar. Logo percebeu que tinha talento também para esse esporte e começou a participar de campeonatos pela escola.

Sora gostava de Tênis sim, mas não acreditava que seria alguma atleta profissional. Tinha noção que era boa, mas muitas outras meninas também o eram, além disso a ideia de estar sempre viajando para competir não a deixava particularmente animada. Era um hobbie que ela gostava. E só.

Chegou a cogitar se poderia trabalhar em uma empresa grande, em um escritório. Ela vira aos poucos o cenário do mercado de trabalho japonês mudando: mulheres se destacavam mais e mais, lutando ferozmente por seu espaço entre os homens. Porém ao mesmo tempo o Japão ainda era muito conservador, machista e relutava em mudar, de forma que essas mulheres tinham de abandonar a ideia de ter filhos ou até mesmo constituir uma família de qualquer tamanho se quisessem ter as mesmas oportunidades de seus colegas ou até mesmo serem levadas a sério.

Sora não queria isso, tinha encontrado uma pessoa especial com qual desejava se relacionar e ter um família e tinha a vontade de, no tempo certo, ser uma mãe que pudesse cuidar dos filhos e vê-los crescer. Ela não queria se sentir obrigada a ter de escolher.

Enquanto pensava sobre isso pegou o celular e deu uma olhada nas horas. Ops, era hora de começar a se arrumar, não sem digitar duas mensagens:

 _"Você já está se arrumando?"_

Enviada.

 _"Te encontro lá?"_

Enviada.

Colocou o aparelho de volta na cabeceira e separou as roupas que iria usar; Uma regata cor de pêssego com alguns babados nas alças e uma saia branca que ia até pouco acima dos joelhos, com rendas simples porém bonitas na barra. Ao ver a combinação deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar, pensando o quanto se recusaria a usar algo tão feminino e delicado a alguns anos atrás.

"E parece que foi ontem..."_ Murmurou para si, mas já tentando afastar esses pensamentos enquanto entrava no chuveiro, porém não conseguiu manter sua mente focada por muito tempo.

Ela pensou em como a experiência no Digimundo havia sido significativa e que, muito provavelmente, não teria mudado como mudara e escolhido o caminho que começaria a trilhar a partir dessa manhã- se tudo desse certo claro!- se não fosse pelas experiências que passou. Especialmente, não teria a admiração que sentia por sua mãe se não tivesse descoberto, junto com Piyomon, sobre como o amor pode se manifestar de maneiras diferentes do que imaginamos.

Se nunca tivesse ido ao Digimundo... Poderia aprender isso com o tempo talvez?

Talvez... mas não podia desprezar o que viveu e o que aprendeu lá. Essas experiências... elas foram fundamentais.

Saiu do banho e, ainda enrolada na toalha, fitou o próprio rosto no espelho por alguns segundos, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Sentia o estomago novamente revirar-se de ansiedade e tentava controlar isso, não poderia deixar o nervosismo ganhar.

Vestiu as roupas que separara com calma, enquanto se lembrava do exato momento que decidira o que faria da vida quando o colegial acabasse.

Lembrou de estar sentada separando alguns itens para ajudar sua mãe nos arranjos de Ikebana- agora que já entendiam-se melhor, ela já começava a mostrar algum interesse nos arranjos florais de sua genitora embora, para desesperança desta, continuasse deixando claro que não gostaria de ser sua sucessora.

Lembrava-se de estar entretida no formato de um dos vasos o achando muito curioso, mas logo desviou o olhar para ver o que a mãe estava fazendo. A Sra Takenouchi acabara de entrar na sala vestindo um kimono tradicional, segurando um vaso ainda vazio.

Sora observou Toshiko começar a fazer o arranjo de forma respeitosa e delicada, parecendo conversar baixo com as flores, quase como em uma reverência. Ela já tinha visto aquela cena centenas e centenas de vezes, mas nunca daquela forma.

Estava quase que comovida com a imagem, quando começou a imaginar o arranjo – que era composto por galhos finos e algumas grandes flores brancas e rosadas- misturado nos desenhos de pétalas de sakura que compunham o kimono azul claro que a mãe usava. Aquilo a deixou inquieta, com uma vontade súbita de pegar pinceis e tintas e completar a pintura do Kimono com o arranjo que a Toshiko acabara de finalizar.

Ficou um pouco espantada em como a ideia tinha aparecido tão "do nada", achou que o desejo se esfriaria rapidamente, mas não. Conforme as horas do dia foram passando, a imagem se formava mais e mais nítida em sua cabeça, de forma que ela _teve_ de passar para um desenho no papel. Depois que finalizou, considerou o trabalho mais ou menos satisfatório e o guardou em uma gaveta, achando que tinha sido apenas uma vontade isolada.

Começou a pentear os cabelos e pensou em como aquelas inspirações súbitas ficaram mais e mais frequentes, até que ela parasse de esconder seus desenhos em gavetas e começasse a levar tudo aquilo um pouco mais a sério.

Contou tudo para a Piyomon, que não entendeu direito tudo, mas se Sora estava feliz, ela também estava e apoiaria sua parceira da melhor forma possível.

Quando tomou a decisão do que queria fazer, pensou em como iria contar aos pais. Separou os desenhos e esperou uma semana que seu pai- finalmente- estaria em casa para mostrar-lhes no que tinha trabalhado nos últimos meses. Reuniu ambos solenemente na sala e, mostrando suas criações com um certo receio, lhes explicou tudo.

Pode ver a expressão aliviada de sua mãe e um pouco de orgulho no rosto de seu pai; ele apreciava a ideia da filha em manter preservada, de sua maneira, um pouco da cultura e história do Japão.

-Estou feliz com a sua escolha. - Foi a vez de Toshiko falar- E estou orgulhosa desse trabalho que nos mostrou, sinto que esses desenhos que você fez nos conectam de alguma forma.

\- Se é isso mesmo que você quer, tem a nossa benção. - Haruhiko lhe disse por fim.

A Escolhida do amor sorriu, com lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos abraçou os pais com força e eles retribuíram. Dali para frente, sabia que tinha muito estudo e trabalho para fazer, mas deixaria os pais muito, muito orgulhosos.

-Quase... pronta.

Murmurou abrindo uma caixinha de bijouterias, que ainda tinham pouquíssimos itens. Puxou de lá uma pulseira dourada que tinha algumas borboletas penduradas. Colocou também um colar com um pingente de borboleta que fazia par com a pulseira, enquanto pensava que logo precisaria comprar mais alguns acessórios para si.

Pegou o celular para ver o horário e... Poutz, já estava na hora de sair. Viu que recebera duas novas mensagens em resposta a aquelas que enviara, abriu uma e depois a outra, ficando transtornada.

-Eu não acredito nisso...

* * *

 **Olá Pessoal como estão? Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu gosto muito de conversar aqui haaha...**

 **Enfim, eu havia escrito essa fanfic a um bom tempo atrás para poder participar de um RPG, mas nunca postei em nenhum outro site, quando o RPG se foi... ela se perdeu pra sempre. (sempre sempre...)**

 **Até que hoje eu resolvi pegar o plot e reescrevê-la, adicionando algumas, espero que tenham gostado.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esse já é o capítulo final**

 **Considerações no final da fic hahaha**

* * *

-Eu não acredito nisso...

Sora releu as duas mensagens algumas vezes, reviu seu histórico para ter certeza e continuou encarando a tela do celular por mais alguns segundos.

" _Me arrumando pra quê?"_

A Primeira resposta.

" _?"_

A segunda resposta.

Tentou respirar fundo e se acalmar mas sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daqueles dois com as mãos. Ela tinha plena certeza de que avisara que aquele era um dia muito importante para ela. Várias vezes. Não podia acreditar que não estavam se lembrando!

Pensou em responder as mensagens, mas estava tão furiosa que apenas jogou o celular dentro da bolsa e se dirigiu até a cozinha de casa.

\- Não vai tomar café filha?- Sua mãe perguntou quando a viu calçar os sapatos para sair.

-Não tenho fome mãe, obrigada.- E era verdade, estava tão nervosa e zangada que seu estomago não lhe permitiria engolir nada.

\- Quer que eu te acompanhe? - Ela reparou na ansiedade da filha, imaginando se ela estaria bem indo sozinha.

\- Não precisa mãe, obrigada. - Respondeu tentando tranquiliza-la.- Estou bem. Meus amigos vão me acompanhar.

Ao dizer isso quis chorar de frustração, mas sorriu para que a mãe não ficasse preocupada embora soubesse que aquele sorriso falso não ia enganar ninguém.

A Sra. Takenouchi sabia que havia alguma mentira na resposta da filha, só não sabia exatamente o quê. Se aproximou de Sora que estava sentada terminando de amarrar o sapa-tenis e lhe afagou os cabelos.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. Tenho certeza que você conseguiu passar.

-Obrigada mesmo mãe- Respondeu, ficando um pouco mais aliviada com as palavras de confiança dela.- Eu precisava ouvir isso.

Toshiko acenou a cabeça e Sora se despediu, saindo apressadamente em direção a estação de metrô.

Sentou logo que embarcou no trem passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos curtos. Sentia todo o peso voltar para os seus ombros e tentava se manter positiva, mas era impossível.

Como se não bastasse a pressão que sentia em saber o resultado, a falta de interesse dos amigos a deixara extremamente desanimada. Sentia como se toda sua energia estivesse sendo drenada e agora o cansaço da noite mal dormida começava a se fazer presente e a ficar desconfortável.

O balanço suave do trem em movimento começou a deixa-la sonolenta e começava a querer recostar-se e dormir, mas sua mente continuava a trabalhar com turbilhão de pensamentos negativos e ansiosos que a mantinham ainda acordada. Resolveu fuçar o celular dentro da bolsa para ver se tinha alguma mensagem... mas não havia nada. Suspirou resignada, pensando- por um breve momento que poderia estar sendo um _pouquinho_ injusta e egoísta, afinal seus amigos também estavam preocupadíssimos com seus próprios destinos no momento e deveriam estar um tanto atrapalhados com seus próprios problemas.

Mas...não tinha feito um pedido tão difícil tinha? Só queria ter alguém consigo quando fosse conferir o resultado de seu esforço. Ela sempre tentava seu melhor para apoiá-los... Não que fizesse isso por esperar algo em troca mas era só...

Que ela estava tão sozinha.

Sentiu a vista ficar embaçada e enxugou os olhos rapidamente com as mãos. Não podia se deixar abater. Tentou racionalizar pensamentos mais positivos. Seria aprovada no teste e, logo que pudesse, daria aos seus pais e a Piyomon as boas noticias.

A imagem do sorriso dos pais e o abraço da digimon lhe aqueceu o coração, ficando um pouco mais relaxada.

Sentou-se de maneira um pouco mais confortável, contou quantas estações faltavam para chegar e programou o alarme- no modo silencioso- para dali a algum tempo. Fechou os olhos e começou a "pescar" por alguns instantes, até que começou a cochilar.

O Sono foi pesado. O corpo balançava levemente no ritmo do trem , para um lado e para o outro, para frente e para trás. Estava no início de um sonho estranho: se encontrava no meio de um grande corredor escuro onde só havia um ponto iluminado a frente. Se sentia pequena e parecia que encolhera. Colocou as mãos na frente do rosto para tentar tatear algo e frente e percebera que usava luvas , embora não pudesse ver a cor- assim como mal podia ver algo com nitidez. Estava ficando agoniada e precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Começou a caminhar em direção a luz no final do corredor porém percebeu que por mais que caminhasse nunca conseguia alcançar o ponto e pior: ia diminuindo de tamanho a cada passo, fazendo o objetivo de sair do corredor se tornar mais e mais difícil.

O celular tocou interrompendo seu sonho de forma brusca e a fazendo acordar muito assustada, quase em um pulo. Apertou o botão para desligar o alarme rapidamente, antes que pudesse incomodar os demais passageiros. Olhou para a plataforma e percebeu que já estava em sua estação! Devia ter calculado errado o tempo! Correu para fora do trem antes das portas se fecharem e suspirou aliviada.

* * *

A caminhada não foi muito longa, mas parecia ter demorado muito, muito tempo. Estava agora a apenas uma rua de distância e, assim que a atravessasse estaria finalmente frente à frente com o que seria o seu futuro.

Adentrou o pátio do complexo de prédios bastante nervosa e insegura. Algumas pessoas caminhavam de um lado ao outro e ela não sabia que direção tomar. Começou a procurar, com os olhos, um funcionário até encontrar um segurança. Caminhou em direção a ele devagar, começando a suar frio.

"Coragem, Sora, Coragem."- Pensou, fechando firmemente a mão buscando determinação.

Mas não estava muito determinada.

Ela se conhecia muito bem. Sabia que teria as palavras certas para encorajar e apoiar outra pessoa, sabia também que se fosse pra ajudar alguém já teria tomado a frente e saberia exatamente em que direção deveria ir. Mas quando se tratava de _**se**_ ajudar, parecia que aquela força se perdia no caminho e começava a sabotá-la.

-C-com licença.- Tentou chamar a atenção do segurança enquanto se aproximava, mas a voz começou a falhar.

\- Com licença.- Alguém tomou-lhe a frente, com mais firmeza- Preciso ver onde estão afixadas as listas de aprovação, pode me indicar o caminho?

-Claro, é só ...- ele começou a explicar, mostrando por onde ela deveria seguir.

Sora ficou aliviada e seguiu a direção apontada pelo funcionário, sem se demorar.

Começou a pensar em quando chegasse em casa, que iria contar a boa notícia para mãe e ligar para seu pai imediatamente. Precisava contar a Piyomon também...

Ainda não se decidira se continuaria morando na casa com a mãe ou se dividiria um apartamento mais próximo dali. Não queria que a mãe se sentisse sozinha, já que o pai já morava longe e as via muito raramente, mas a distância de sua casa era bem considerável para se fazer diariamente... Ainda não tinha planejado nada disso pois não sabia se passaria...

-E se eu não for aceita?- Murmurou.

Foi quando reparou que tinha parado de prestar atenção no caminho que tomara. Olhou em volta tentando achar um ponto em comum com as instruções que o segurança havia lhe passado minutos antes.

-Não lembro de essa porta de vidro estar na explicação...

Pensou em dar meia volta, mas não tinha muita certeza de onde estava, de forma que procurou a direção que lhe parecia mais certa.

Caminhou por alguns minutos e começou a ficar aflita como no sonho que tivera: andava sem nunca chegar no local e quanto mais se deixava ficar ansiosa, mais se sentia pequena.

Conseguiu voltar ao pátio da primeira vez, mas agora não havia mais ninguém que pudesse lhe dar a informação. Droga.

Avistou um banco de madeira vermelho um pouco mais a frente e se sentou ali para se concentrar e se acalmar.

-Está tudo dando errado hoje...- Desabafou baixinho e se curvou, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e colocando as duas mãos no rosto.- Eu devia ter esperado o e-mail com resultado... Mas acho que também deve ser um sinal que eu não passei...? Será?

Os olhos voltavam a ficar embaçados e molhados e ela afundou mais a face entre as mãos.

\- Você está bem?

Percebeu uma mão pousar em seu ombro de forma tímida porem carinhosa e levantou o rosto rapidamente.

\- Você veio!- Exclamou, ficando muito muito aliviada.

\- Me desculpe a demora. Tudo saiu um pouco errado hoje.- Respondeu, seu rosto mostrava sinais de desapontamento embora ele tentasse manter a expressão firme.

\- Eu estou muito feliz que você veio.- Ela respondeu, dando um sorriso sincero e aliviado.- Quando lhe mandei mensagem de manhã, parecia que você tinha esquecido...

\- Foi uma das confusões do meu dia.- O rapaz começou a explicar- Meu pai pegou meu celular por engano... você se lembra que ele comprou dois iguais em uma promoção, mesmo eu tendo dito que era uma péssima ideia e que ele confundiria os aparelhos...? Bom foi o que aconteceu e ele lhe respondeu em meu lugar- sentou-se ao seu lado do banco- Sei que parece uma desculpa péssima, mas tentei te ligar logo que percebi que ele mexera no aparelho mas seu celular só deu caixa postal.

\- Não recebi nenhuma ligação...- Ela respondeu, com um pouco de desconfiança na voz procurando o seu celular dentro da bolsa.

Ela pegou o celular e percebeu a besteira que fez.

\- Nossa... eu deixei ele desligado desde o metrô... Devo ter confundido os botões...

E de fato fez uma bela confusão. Percebeu que tinha deixado o alarme apenas no modo de vibração- para não fazer barulho e incomodar os demais usuários. Porém o que a acordara tinha sido o som de uma ligação e, tentando "desligar o alarme" acabou desligando o celular. Agora com o aparelho ligado percebeu que teve três chamadas perdidas e que a última devia ser a quê a tinha despertado.

\- Sou uma idiota por pensar que você não viria. Me desculpe.

\- Não... eu que tenho que me desculpar.- Ele respondeu.- Fui um péssimo namorado e não só pela confusão com os celulares... Eu não fiz o mínimo para te deixar mais tranquila e confiante pra hoje... Sabia que era um dia importante, mas achei que você estava bem quando claramente não está. – Ele embrulhou as mãos de Sora com as suas, olhando-as nos olhos com uma expressão bastante séria. - Sempre é cuidadosa e forte para cuidar de mim e achei que estaria tranquila hoje, mas falhei em entender seus sentimentos e não fiz o mesmo por você... Me desculpe, Sora, fui um namorado muito relapso.

Sora percebeu as maçãs do rosto ficarem quentes e coradas. Ele de fato tinha sido desatencioso- ela não poderia dizer que não- mas estava aliviada e feliz que ele percebera isso e tentava consertar tudo.

-O importante é que você está aqui agora.- Respondeu, abrindo-lhe um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta timidamente, um pouco aliviado, mas ainda sentia-se mal por tê-la visto abalada daquela maneira...

E ainda não sabia se ela vira o resultado ou não.

\- Já viu o...?

-Ainda não.- Respondeu desanimada.- Confesso que não faço ideia de onde esteja pendurada a lista e desde que cheguei mal tive coragem de perguntar...

-Venha, vamos procurar.- disse se levantando e estendendo uma das mãos para que Sora a segurasse.

-Sim.- Respondeu assentindo com a cabeça e segurando a mão dele.

Eles andaram um pouco e avistaram um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas paradas em frente a uma parede, ficando obvia a direção que deveriam tomar. Ao se aproximarem perceberam que as pessoas formaram um outro muro deixando impossível a tarefa de chegar perto da lista com o nome dos aprovados.

\- O jeito é esperar. - Sora afirmou em um suspiro.- É impossível passar por toda essa gente.

\- Tsc.- o rapaz deixou sair contrariado.- É é o jeito mesmo.

-Mas que droga, não consigo ver nada assim! E Porque tem tanta gente heim?

A voz se destacou no meio da multidão por conta de sua familiaridade. Viraram-se em direção a ela e perceberam uma figura muito, muito conhecida porém vestida de uma forma estranha.

\- Taichi?- Pronunciaram em conjunto.

-HÁ! Finalmente achei vocês! Já era hora!- Ele respondeu aliviado.

\- Por quê está tão suado? E... que roupas são essas? – Sora perguntou espantada, sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

Taichi estava de fato vestido de forma bem diferente do usual: vestia uma camisa social azul claro com uma gravata amarrada de forma frouxa. Também usava uma calça social preta com um cinto marrom e... tênis. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor e a camisa tinha manchas visíveis na região das axilas -as famosas "pizzas".

\- Passei na sua casa pra te buscar e você não estava...então vim correndo pra cá... Além do que sua mensagem me confundiu. Você perguntou se eu "estava me arrumando", achei que ia ter algum evento especial também, por isso peguei essa roupa do meu pai emprestada... Vai ter alguma coisa mais tarde?

Sora olhou para Taichi incrédula, desviou seu olhar para Yamato que a encarou confuso e voltou a encarar o moreno.

\- Não! Eu só mandei a mensagem porquê você sempre se atrasa... Queria saber se você já estava se aprontando!

-AH! Você me fez achar que eu tinha esquecido de um evento! Por quê não respondeu minha mensagem explicando então?

Sora suspirou, não sabia nem por onde começar, mas antes que pudesse explicar Yamato não continha o riso .

-E que cabelo é esse Taichi? Está fazendo cosplay de Phoenix Wright? *

O cabelo comprido, geralmente sempre disposto de forma bagunçada estava todo penteado para trás, com bastante gel, ficando num formato bastante... _curioso._

Sora também não se conteve e começou a dar risada colocando as mãos na frente da boca.

\- Que? Que? Agora se divertem com meu cabelo? Não tem a menor graça!- Tai começou a se zangar, e começou a mexer nos cabelos nervosamente tentando desfazer o penteado, mas cada vez piorava mais e mais a situação, fazendo com que Sora e Yamato rissem mais e mais alto.

Taichi logo se deu por vencido e começou a rir com os amigos também.

-haha Obrigada... aos dois...- Sora disse, quando finalmente conseguiu folego para falar.

Eles assentiam com a cabeça, conforme conseguiam recuperar o ar também.

Finalmente, os três olharam para a lista a poucos metros, percebendo que algumas pessoas já tinham indo embora, mas a aglomeração continuava.

\- Vocês já viram o resultado? – Taichi perguntou, um pouco mais sério.

\- Não, acabamos de chegar também. – Yamato respondeu.- Ainda não conseguimos nos aproximar.

-Será que eu passei...? – Sora murmurou, começando a encarar o chão voltando a ficar desanimada.

\- Claro que passou- Yamato disse voltando a segurar em sua mão, para que ela ficasse tranquila.

-Se você não passou Sora, não existe esperança para nenhum de nós.- Taichi lhe disse, brincalhão.

Ela soltou um suspiro e deu um pequeno sorriso. Fechou os olhos e entrelaçou os dedos com o de Yamato firmemente. Ficou assim por um longo minuto e abriu os olhos abruptamente, voltando se para Taichi.

 **\- Taichi, Me empreste sua Coragem!-** Ela pediu, estendendo a mão para que seu amigo a segurasse.

Ele ficou surpreso por alguns segundos, mas logo olhou para Sora e sorriu. Limpou o suor e o gel de suas mãos rapidamente na calça e segurou a mão da amiga. Yamato também direcionou seu olhar para a namorada, com um sorriso aliviado.

Ela encarava agora a multidão à frente com uma expressão determinada, porém ambos os rapazes percebiam que ela ainda estava trêmula. Taichi e Yamato se entreolharam com uma expressão cúmplice, e assentiram entre si com a cabeça sem que Sora percebesse.

\- Com licença, com licença estamos passando!- Yamato Exclamou.

\- Estamos passando! – Taichi o acompanhou.

Eles puxaram Sora entre a multidão, abrindo caminho para que ela pudesse chegar até a parede com a lista de aprovados. As pessoas davam passagem um pouco assustadas, sem entender direito o que acontecia.

Sora suspirou, ficando frente a frente com o que poderia ser o início sua vida adulta.

-Eu consegui.

* * *

Os três finalmente saíram do complexo após muitas comemorações e abraços (na verdade, quase foram expulsos, pois Taichi se animara um pouco demais). Sora caminhava com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Estava tão feliz e aliviada que nem conseguiria descrever.

-Viu só? Você não tinha com o que se preoclpar!- Yamato lhe disse, passando o braço carinhosamente em volta de seu ombro.

-É... como eu falei, se você não passasse na faculdade de Moda, não haveria esperança pra mim em Relações Internacionais.- Taichi falou despreocupadamente, caminhando a frente dos dois com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-É... mas ainda não acho que tenha muita esperança pra você não...- Yamato disse em tom provocativo.

-O que está insinuando com isso?- O moreno perguntou parando de andar ligeiramente ofendido.- Eu estudei pra caramba esse ano!

-Nada nada, não disse n...- Ai

Sora lhe dera um beliscão, para que parasse de importunar o amigo.

Yamato se encolhera e lançou a Sora um olhar de incompreensão, Taichi aproveitou a deixa para encarar o amigo com um sorriso rasgado e zombeteiro, que o loiro não pode deixar de perceber.

-Hey hey do que está rindo?- Agora era a vez de Yamato se zangar e se aproximar de Taichi.

-Eu rindo? De nada.- Dizia isso mas não tirava o sorriso do rosto.- Está vendo coisas.

Sora balançava a cabeça ao ver que os dois começavam uma discussão inútil que, ela sabia, logo teria de apartar. Pareciam cão e gato, mas um não conseguia viver sem o outro...

Mas.. até quando seria assim?

Agora que conseguira o resultado positivo na faculdade, percebera que seguiriam seus próprios caminho e estariam bem ocupados. Yamato com um programa espacial que provavelmente os deixaria afastados por dias ou meses e Taichi, se passasse na faculdade, estaria também ocupado demais nos próximos anos.

Assim como ela mudara, seus amigos também o fizeram, pouco a pouco... E esse pensamento começou a fazer uma pequena sombra em seu coração.

 _-Está tudo bem.-_ Conseguiu ouvir a si mesma, ou melhor, sua versão de 10 anos de idade, lhe confortando e acenando com a cabeça dentro de sua mente.- _As coisas irão mudar... mas irão continuar as mesmas, se você olhar com atenção._

Olhou a sua frente e teve um vislumbre de ver os rapazes como quando eram crianças, brigando entre si por bobagens, mas fazendo as pazes pouco depois. Seu coração se encheu de um sentimento nostálgico e confortante.

Sora aspirou o ar com força, sentindo que aquele ar lhe trazia de coragem, amizade e a certeza de que estava seguindo o caminho certo e seus amigos também. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, seus olhos formaram lágrimas de alegria.

\- Você está bem?- Os rapazes perguntaram em uníssono, preocupados, ao perceber que Sora ficara para trás.

"Nunca estive mais feliz"- Ela teve vontade de lhes responder. Mas ao invés disso, secou os olhos, sorriu e, caminhando em direção a eles, entrelaçou os braços com um de cada lado.

\- Vamos comer algo pra comemorar! Estou com estomago vazio! – Exclamou, puxando-os para que continuassem.

Taichi e Yamato olharam confusos para Sora e depois sorriram, resignados.

\- Yamato tem de pagar o meu! Não trouxe dinheiro comigo!

-Que? Mas quê folga é essa? Você fica com o que sobrar!

-Ah mas essa é uma ocasião especial! Têm de ser comemorada apropriadamente! Sora, peça a ele que me empreste dinheiro.

-E por quê a coloca no meio? Não vou lhe emprestar dinheiro, ainda está me devendo.

\- Deixem de briga vocês dois...- Sora respondeu, fingindo se zangar.

Mas seu coração estava alegre.

* * *

 **Phoenix Wright é um personagem do jogo Ace Attorney, sugiro vocês procurarem no google pra ter uma ideia melhor haahha 3**

 **Carla Passos- Obrigada pelo comentário 3 Fiquei muito feliz ahaha**

 **Eu imaginei a cena final tão nitida na minha cabeça... inclusive era uma imagem ao pôr do -sol ahauahu (mas e nao daria tempo, pois ela começa no período da manhã) espero que tenha conseguido transmitir a mesma imagem para vocês.**

 **Essa fanfic originalmente era pra ser postada como one-shot, mas achei que ficaria muito comprida e se cansariam rápido :P**

 **Ela é meio paradinha, mas queria escrever sobre como Sora entraria na vida adulta, pensei em fazer os demais escolhidos, mas já tenho tarefas demais para completar...**

 **Mas quem sabe um dia?**

 **Por favor comentem S2**


End file.
